Jethro Lisa Deal With Paper Work
by alanna of olua
Summary: just a very interestinf story with paper work


Jethro sat at his desk working on his report that was to be given to Jenny at the end of the day. Lisa could talk her husband was having second thoughts about telling Tony DiNozzo who his real father was and who his mother was.

Jethro: Lisa! How are we going to tell him that he is your son?

Lisa: I don't know Jethro

Jethro: We have to tell him sometime or he well not forgive us as easily as Ziva did

Lisa: I know this case as great deal of dangerous hot water with it

Jethro: What if we tell him on his next birthday?

Jenny came walking down the stairs in to the bullpen. To see her to best agents purging over their many reports.

Jenny: Jethro! Lisa what are you still doing here at this hour

Jethro and Lisa: We have our reports to do and then some back up paper work that has to be done before tomorrow

Jenny raised an eyebrow with shock to see them so tired. She wished she could take some of the reports of the case they were on suspense for. But know it would show weakness and did not wish to show that emotion in front of her best team heads with out being embarrassed to the core.

Jenny: Can I help you out with some of this paper work if you would like

Jethro: No thank you, Jenny

Lisa: We can manage the work load right now

Jenny: Jethro! Lisa you now that you can not make up so much in one day

Jethro: Yes we can it easy. All we have to do is an all-night

Lisa: Yes, Jenny it will take a few hours to do but not long

Jenny looked even more shocked to see the team walk in from the elevator.

Tony: Hello, Director Shepard

Tim: Hello, Director Shepard

Ziva: Sohlam, Director

Jethro and Lisa: What are you all doing here at this time of night?

Tony, Tim, and Ziva exchanged looks before speaking to their boss. Jenny smiled a little to herself. She had call Jethro and Lisa team back to the office from hers see how she could watch the bullpen with out having to look out from the second floor landing.

Jethro and Lisa: Explain yourselves before we tell you to go home again.

Again the team looked at each other than to their bosses. Jethro and Lisa were talking with their hands?

Tony and Tim: We got a call from the Director tell us to get our ass in here now

Jethro and Lisa looked at Jenny in shock. Jenny smiled a little to them. She walked away without looking back at them.

Jenny: I thought you could use a hand with all this paper work

Jethro and Lisa: Thank you, Jenny.

Jenny nod and head out of the building to her car to head home. Tony, Tim, and Ziva exchanged looks with each other and stay standing were at not moving. The elevator chimed again and out walked Abby and Ducky. Jethro and Lisa exchange quick looks before looking up at their team, Ducky, and Abby.

Jethro and Lisa: Jenny you are in so much trouble when we get through here.

Jenny just laughed it off and started her walk back to the elevator to go home.

Lisa: Jethro! You would think we asked her for NCIS for a week to run some test to see if we could handle be the Director

Jenny stopped a second time and turned around.

Jenny: Jethro! Did I just hear Lisa right. Or was that a joke?

Lisa: No, Jenny. You heard me correctly.

Jenny: No I will not leave you two in charge how do I know NCIS will be in one piece when I got back?

Jethro: Come on Jenny you now full well I was not joking and was being very serious

Jenny looked at Ducky then to Jethro and then to Lisa. And then did the triangle again.

Jenny: Jethro, Lisa! You don't believe I would leave you in charge do you.

Lisa: Do you what us to answer that truthfully or not.

Jenny: Well it just…I don't think your team could handle you two in charge.

Jethro: Bull Crap! Jenny you know perfectly well that one of us can handle the team on your own with help of the other. Or are you stating the fact about the paper work if so say so now and we can fix it so that we both do the team paper work at the same time

Jenny looked flustered with emotions. Lisa looked at Jenny she was pale, worried, and very tired.

Jethro: Jenny we can handle a week as Director. Trust us when we say you need this vacation. Go to Europe and spend half of your fortune. If something comes up we will call okay. Go relax have a spa or go shopping just get away from the office!

Jenny nod and stood still right were she was. Lisa and Jenny exchange hard glares before she agreed to the order silently.

Jenny: Jethro, Lisa just because I'm your former Probie does not mean I will take a lecture from you two.

Lisa: Right, Jenny! You have already signed the paper work to get some rest. You are going to do what you said you would do in the orders I had you sign this morning. Go home get some sleep and then go get the plane to Paris, France and stay for a week go to some of the conventions you have missed have some fun. But don't come back until next weekend or you are in a great deal of trouble.

Jenny: Jethro are you going to agree with your partner.

Jethro: Sorry Jenny but I will agree with her you need sleep we can hand all nights you can not. We use to pull them all the time in the Corp so it does not bother us. Plus we don't need help right now. DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva go home and get so sleep nothing is going to change if you get so shut eye.

Lisa: That goes for you two as well.

Every one looked surprised to see Lisa and Jethro so relaxed at the office at this time of night.

Tony: Well, Boss I think your right I'm going home to get some sleep. Probie, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Director I think they are serious about us getting some sleep lets go.

Jethro smiled at his boy. _Good Tony get them to follow you out and leave so that we can be alone for a few more hour before a case starts right out from under us._ Jenny looked at Jethro and Lisa both looked tired and well under paper work.

Jenny: Okay if you say so. Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, Officer David, Ducky, Abby. Let's get out of here and get some sleep all of you. I think Jethro and Lisa and handle the paper work. If not they will have more to do when I get back from my trip over sea's

Jethro and Lisa smiled at what she said. They head out of the building together and head home.

Lisa: Thank the stars, Jethro. I thought they would never leave.

Jethro: Yes, Lisa you were right about one thing when you had Jenny sign those orders she does need some time off. Lisa why don't you get some sleep tonight at the office. No one is going to come in on us. I will wake you in a few hours

Lisa: Okay, Jethro what ever you say, dear. See you in the morning.

Jethro woke her two hours later to start back on the mounted of paper work she had to do.


End file.
